Madness: JAILBREAK
Madness: JAILBREAK is a ''Madness Combat'' animation collaboration organized by Jsoull. The collaboration was originally organized by Kenamii but he abandoned the project and Jsoull took over. Plot The animation opens on Supermad Prison before shifting to the cell of Eshio and Guglia. Guglia starts crying before freaking out and breaking open the cell door. As Guglia runs away, Eshio takes out two security guards. One of the security guard's billy clubs lands on the controls to another cell, causing the door to open and allowing its resident to escape as well. Observing this from his monitor, the warden of the prison, Valmet, sends out one of his elite guards and messages the security guards to tell them to sound the alert and release more riot guards, as well as threatening to "f*** their a** with his tranny d***" if they fail. Meanwhile, Eshio and his comrade fight off more security guards and progress through the prison until the reach the door outside Valmet's control room. Eshio's friend tosses off his visor and uses his powers to lift open the door. While Eshio goes to the control room, his friend heads through the other door, only to be shot and killed by a cycloptic red skeleton inmate. Eshio enters the room but finds there is no one in there. A voice then says "Warning! Security Breach!" and the floor under Eshio opens up, causing him to fall through. Eshio lands in an arena where two spherical drones and a crash test dummy try to kill him, but Eshio fights them off. After defeating them, they fade away and the words "Ready? FIGHT" appear onscreen. Valmet then swoops in with wings and attempts to kill Eshio by summoning lightning strikes and reanimated security guards. Valmet initially has the upper hand, but Eshio manages to briefly turn the tide by eating a bagel to become fat and uses his weight to beat back Valmet, though its not enough to stop him from slicing him with his rapier. Guglia then bursts in on a motorbike and runs over Valmet, decapitating him, before loading up Eshio onto it and driving off. As Guglia and Eshio are riding away however, Zalmamdar Oox approaches Valmet and injects a needle into him to revive him. The scene then cuts to Dasker, who is being loaded into a cell by a security guard. Dasker's cellmate steals a sub-machine gun from the security gun and kills the guard as well as damaging the cell controls, freeing Dasker. He then directs for Dasker to free him but Dasker refuses and runs way. However, the cellmate's cell ends up opening on its own. The cellmate goes after Dasker to get revenge on him for leaving him in his cell. Before he can do anything though, a heavily armored guard comes in and throws an explosive at them, but the explosive is swiped by Dazlek before it can go off. The cellmate is then shot and killed as Dasker runs away through a door. The scene shifts again to Star and Spots. The explosive charge Dazlek swiped falls down an open ceiling vent and destroys the controls to their cell, freeing them. Star and Spots then kill the two security guards in the room before heading off into the next and killing any security guards that get in there way. As more and more security guards head to that section of the prison, Star and Spots head down a hallway and plant a charge before hiding in a box. Two security guards head down the hallway, but the charge goes off just as the security guards get near it, killing them. Star and Spots then head through the hole created by the charge and into a parking garage. A sniper shoots and injures Spots, but is killed soon after by Star. Star then grabs Spots' injured body and heads off. The scene shifts again to Abaddon and Awez's cell. After the guard stationed near their cell goes off to go deal with the jailbreak, Abaddon tells his cellmate "the coast is clear" and uses a laser to slice through the spikes trapping them in the cell while Awez heads through a vent. Two security guards appear and attempt to stop Abaddon, but Abaddon kills them by firing laser beams at their heads. Abaddon then detects an "Improbability Blocker" in the next room and goes to destroy it. Heading into the room, Abaddon finds Jack Wernicke lying on the ground, having been neutralized by the Improbability Blocker. After killing the security guards guarding it, Abaddon destroys two of the tubes leading to the Improbability Blocker, causing it to overload and blow up. The destruction of the Improbability Blocker allows Improbability energy bolts to strike Jack and power him back up. As two more security guards try to stop them, Jack kills them before him and Abaddon head into the next room. The scene cuts to Emix and Shadow, who are in a cell suspended over the floor. The explosion from the Improbability Blocker causes the cell to fall to the floor, freeing Emix and Shadow. Emix kills the security guards present in the room before heading into the armoury where he recovers his and Shadow's equipment. Now powered up, Emix and Shadow arms themselves to fight against the security guards as they go to kill them. After fighting off the guards, the two enter and elevator and go down to the garage, where they get on motorbikes and ride away from the prison. The scene shifts to Kryy's cell, where two security guards are demanding he come out. As Kryy steps out however, his cellmate kills one of the guards while Kryy steals a taser from the other and uses it to stun him. Kryy and his cellmate then fight off the security guards and riot guards stationed in the room before putting on riot gear and heading into the lunchroom. The two shoot all of the security guards present in that room, but Kryy's cellmate is shot and killed by a Grunt at the lunch-line. Kryy then saws a hole in the ground and falls through it to get to the below room, where he is shot by two security guards. Meanwhile, Abaddon and Jack Wernicke enter an armory only to encounter a Mag Security Guard, who chases them out of the room. As this is happening, Awez is fighting his way through several security guards. Once they are all dead, Awez enters into the next room, where he finds Abaddon and Jack being chased by the Mag Security Guard. However, Jack points to a power line above them and Abaddon shoots it, triggering an explosion that kills the Mag security guard. The three then head out the exit and onto a docking bay, where they all get onto a motorboat and ride away as security guards shoot at them. The animation ends with an epilogue that details the fate of the prison and its escaped prisoners. The Nexus Core has the prison shut down indefinitely due to its failure and has all remaining inmates executed. Jack, Awez and Abaddon all went their separate ways after the prison break. Jack continued his mass murder sprees, Awez laid low in fear of Nexus retribution while Abaddon returned to the A.A.M.O for repairs and began planning a counterattack against the Nexus. Emix and Shadow stuck together after their escape from the prison, with Shadow eventually ceasing killing people in favor of frame-by-frame animation. Star returned to his black market dealings, while Spots got plastic surgery after healing his head wound and returned to his normal routine as well. Guglia and Eshio escaped the prison, but were caught again by Valmet and his men during a drunken celebratory escapade. Kryy played dead using his regenerative abilities until the coast was clear and escaped the prison during the chaos. Dasker worked his way through the prison on his own and escaped into the city where he kept a low profile. Trivia * 3:21 | Although Zalmamdar Oox appears in the collab, there's a difference between Realm and this animation. ** His right face was very different due to the "scar" marks, his yellow glasses and mustache are larger than the original one. * It is unknown why Abaddon temporary allied with Jack even if the Auditor is hostile to the former high-ranking agent. Possibly to escape from the prison, but other convicts like Dasker's cellmate and a cycloptic red skeleton inmate were hostile to the protagonists. Category:Animations Category:Collaborations